The invention relates to a vehicle door in modular structure having a door shell including an assembly-bearing support plate and a single or multi-part inner door lining.
German Patent No. C2 35 29 660 discloses a vehicle door which has a cut-out section in the inner door panel which is completely covered by a support plate. Pre-fitted on the side of the support plate facing the vehicle interior is a cable tree with several branches having ends carrying plugs. On the circumference of the support plate there are several holes through which a screw connection can be made with the inner door panel. The vehicle door is completed by a one-piece inner lining part which is Lixable on the body of the door shell in the usual way by hanging and/or clip connections.
The disadvantage here is that the inner door lining must be self-supporting and of a relatively high mechanical stability since only comparatively light forces can be transferred through the clip connections along the edge. Accessory parts or functional elements which are in direct connection with the inner door lining, such as for example a switch block inserted in the lining body, can only be checked for their functional interaction with the attached structural groups after the cable connections have been completed. Such construction is prone to assembly errors, particularly in the case of blind fitting time, and incur considerable refinishing costs.
European Patent Publication 0 427 152 discloses a vehicle door having an inner panel with a transverse cut-out section which is closed by a support plate fitted with a window lift mechanism and a lock. The support plate can be made in one piece from plastic and has an upper inner lining body on the surface facing the passenger area. Recesses are formed in the lower contour of the cut-out section in the inner door panel in order to provide the connection between the window pane and the window lift mechanism or to fold a guide rail for the window pane into the operating position. A separate lining body is provided for covering the lower door area.
A disadvantage here is that in order to transfer the displacement forces of the window lift system, a comparatively thick construction has to be provided for the one-piece plastics support. This has a negative effect on the generally tight spatial restrictions in the door breast area. Furthermore, the solution illustrated is only suitable for producing extremely simple design variations; wider qualitative variations are in practice not possible. Since the electrical and electronic components are only provided in the wet space of the door, corresponding high costs must be incurred to provide reliable sealing of the electrical and electronic components against moisture.
German Patent No. 83 09 452.0 discloses a vehicle door which has an inner door lining which is foldable in part. The access which thereby becomes free in the inside of the door can be used for fitting or dismantling the window pane in relation to the holding device for the window lift mechanism. The technical solution described has, however, the disadvantage of a very severely restricted freedom of design.
German Patent No. 42 44 346 discloses a vehicle door with modular structure. Here a module consisting of a window lift system and window pane is inserted in the inside of the door and screwed to the inner door panel. The inner door lining is then fitted with at least one screw connection provided between the inner door lining and the module support in the area of the grab handle in order to increase mechanical stability. Such connecting points each require separate covers in the visible area for aesthetic reasons.
German Patent No. 32 39 370 describes a vehicle door with a large cut-out section in the inner door panel which is to be covered by a modular support. Before the modular support is connected to the door body it has to be fitted with a number of functional units such as for example window lift, lock and operating handle for the door lock. Furthermore it is intended to pre-fit the entire inner door lining. However, no concrete details are provided regarding the type and manner of producing the connection or dealing with the connecting points.
European Patent Publication No. 0 579 535 A1 discloses a method for assembling a motor vehicle door wherein first a support plate is fitted together with further function elements on a recess in the inner door panel and is then covered by an inner door lining wherein the connecting points between the support plate and inner door panel are covered. This method has the drawback that the support plate and inner door lining form no premountable structural group which can be inserted as a complete module in a motor vehicle door.